


It Happened

by harmonia_bloom



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: Eddie didn’t want to have fallen in love with Richie. But it happened.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	It Happened

Eddie didn’t want to have fallen in love with Richie. But it happened.

He was too scared to believe he could fall in love with someone so different from himself - in fact, he was too scared even to believe he could truly fall in love with anyone. He had always prided himself on not being like other teens his age, foolish enough to believe that the key to eternal happiness was to find a person who was perfect and loved and idolized for the rest of their lives. Eddie thought himself young and too wise to fall into the trap of love - but it happened, and he just couldn’t help it.

Eddie couldn’t help blushing every time Richie looked at him. He couldn’t help but want to stick his lips to Richie’s every time the boy spoke his name. He couldn’t help but be happy on a cloudy day simply because he’d seen Richie’s smile. He couldn’t help but want to take his eyes off any woman who dared to look at him. He couldn’t help spending nights burning in his bed, wondering what it would be like to have Tozier’s body by his side.

“It would never work,” was what he said to himself when he found herself fervently admiring Tozier’s figure. Richie was brave at all times; Eddie always knew the right time to risk it. Richie was inconsequential; Eddie was analytical. Richie was fire; Eddie was air. However, none of the countless differences his shrewd mind could define was enough to make all the longing, all the passion Eddie felt for Richie disappear.

It happened and made him discover that despite all risks you can take, love is the one you shouldn’t be afraid of.


End file.
